Sin of the Setter
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Oikawa Tooru was an average volleyball player when he goes on a date gone horribly wrong and lands in the hospital. As he notices the changes in his body, he begins to wonder just what he had gotten himself into. Will he ever be the same setter again or would he have to turn to the person he never wanted to deal with? (Haikyuu! and Tokyo Ghoul crossover)
1. Beginning of hell

**Been really busy with work and life in general but I just have to write this fanfic!  
**

 **Despite his shittyness, I am a big Oikawa fan (don't judge me!) and I am so in love with the Haikyuu series that I have to write something and I thought, why not a crossover?**

 **I got this idea after watching a Kegayama AMV with Unravel music and it was just beautiful. I thought it would be interesting to see how Oikawa would deal with this situation and I do have an interesting but pretty messed up idea on what to do with the next few chapter hehe.**

 **For now, just sit back and enjoy this story!**

 **I don't own the characters (which sucks big time!).**

Oikawa Tooru sat on the bench, removing his knee protectors as Iwaizumi came in, the door slamming behind him.

"Hey, Shittykawa. First time you're leaving practice on time. What's gotten into you?"

"You did recall me having a date with Sawa-chan right?"

"Why are you even going out with her when you don't even have time to take care of yourself? You literally breathe and love volleyball. You don't have the time for a girlfriend do you?"

"If I never try, who knows. Besides, it's not like you're one to give me advice when you can't even get yourself a girlfriend."

At his words, Iwaizumi sighed as he backhanded the back of Oikawa's head, making the setter winced as he muttered, "That hurt, Iwai-chan."

Both boys changed in silence for the timebeing, the sound of moving bags and clothing filling the silence of the locker room. Oikawa had excused himself from practice earlier and Iwaizumi had gotten a bit worried about something happening to him. Oikawa never left a practice right on the dot, period. He was always lingering around at least for two hours after practice, trying to practice his serves.

"Just be careful. With the news of ghoul attacks increasing in Miyagi, you might want to get home before dark."

Oikawa snorted as he threw on his shirt. He would have to deal with smelling a bit as he got ready to head out. Sawa was supposed to wait for him at the school gates and he felt a little bad about having to make her wait for so long after school hours.

Come to think of it, he didn't even know much about the girl, just that she was a student at his school. Apparently, she was in the class next door and while he had always had to deal with a horde of fangirls trying to profess their love for him, she was a unique case where she actually got straight to him and asked him out.

He felt pity that he would have to reject her after the date.

Iwaizumi was right. He had only the time to focus on volleyball and nothing else. With Kageyama now in high school and being a much more formidable setter than ever, he had to push himself to the limits or else he would never beat his annoying junior. He couldn't wait to wipe the floor from him the way he did when he first appeared in Kitagawa First, outshining everyone and especially his hard work and pride.

"I'm going."

"At least don't make her cry so hard, Shittykawa."

Oikawa snorted as he slammed the door behind him, the air hitting him in the face. It was going to be a pretty hot summer this round and he was hoping he didn't smell too bad for his date. Hopefully, the air conditioning of the café he booked for them that evening would cover for it. Or maybe she just liked the smell of a sweaty boy.

Sawa waved at him from the school gates, her twin braids bouncing on her shoulders as she smiled, red glasses perched on the end of her nose. Some of the other girls passing by snickered as they passed, whispering about her as they did so. She didn't seem to care though as she walked towards him.

"Hi, Oikawa-san! How was your practice?"

"Not bad." Oikawa sucked pretty bad with one on one conversations with girls. At least with a crowd, he could easily deflect questions and use his charms to calm them down and for once, he was a little intimidated about the situation.

Both of them walked down the street into the main city center, the sun already turning the sky into a pretty orange as they entered the café, the bell tinkling above them. The waitress led the pair to a table in the corner, giving them enough privacy as she handed them the menus.

Oikawa wondered how in the world he got into this situation. Before this, the only thing he had on his mind was playing volleyball until his body tore to pieces but now, here he was sitting across a girl who he thought wasn't the prettiest in town and just happened to have the guts to ask him out.

"What are you going to eat, Sawa-chan?"

"Um… I think I'll just have sandwiches and a coffee."

"You shouldn't be eating so little. Girls need to eat more to grow."

Sawa blushed as she hid her face in the menu, murmuring to herself as her eyes scanned the pages. When doing that, she looked a little cute but Oikawa had already set his mind on what was going to happen next.

As they ate, they talked a bit about what was going on in school. Other than volleyball, Oikawa had literally no idea on what to talk on with a girl so he just got to ask her about classes while mentally cursing himself for being such a bad date. Sawa didn't seem to mind though, a mysterious smile playing on her face as she ate. Oikawa felt a little bad with the heap of food he had in front of him but he managed to finish it all rather quickly due to the amount of energy he burned in volleyball practice just now.

By the time they left the premises, night had fallen and the streetlights had flickered to life, lighting their way as they made their way home. Oikawa was starting to think that the whole thing had been a waste of time when he heard the newsperson on the tv speaking as they passed by an electronics store.

"Ghoul activities in the Miyagi prefecture has been rising lately. We have here an investigator from the CCG, First Class Investigator Kaname. Welcome to the show, Investigator Kaname."

"Thank you. The CCG has taken measures in sending more personnel to patrol the area and deal with any ghoul activity. Please make sure to stay safe at all times and not to linger after nightfall unless absolutely necessary. Ghouls wander among us and they may look like normal humans, but underneath that disguise, they're flesh eating monsters. While we don't know how the ghoul population came into being, the best we can do is to send them back to the hell that spawned them."

As the investigator spoke, Oikawa felt a little chill down his spine as he glanced at Sawa. She was quiet the whole time, not speaking as much as she did in the café. Maybe she was just a bit tired. Then he turned back to the tv and chuckled to himself. There's no way there could be a ghoul with him right now. It had to be really random for him to even bump into one, heck, maybe they didn't even exist and the government was just toying with them.

"Oikawa-san?" Sawa whispered as Oikawa came back to focus, turning to smile at her. "Ah, Sawa-chan. I think we should head back now." His mind swam as they continued to walk, not noticing that they had arrived in a tunnel area.

"Wait a minute, Sawa-chan. I believe your home was in the other direction…"

As he spoke the words, he heard a giggle and a piercing sensation in his abdomen. He coughed blood as he gazed at the kagune protruding from his stomach, his innards starting to turn into mush as his mind went, "Oh shit…"

"Ah, Oikawa-san. I knew that you were just going on this date with me to make me feel a little happy. You think I didn't know that you would dump me outright after our little date? Don't you worry, I'll make you all mine. Ah, you smell so delicious, like Salonpas and sweat… I can't wait to devour you!"

Oikawa clung onto the kagune as he was thrown through the air, smashing into the wall as she cackled with glee. Panting, he tried to rise when he noticed the construction site nearby. "Bingo," he thought as he limped towards the site, blood trailing in his wake as he limped. Oh shit, how am I going to even heal from this wound?

"Come on, don't be shy! You should be honored to be eaten by a ghoul! Your flesh won't rot and go to waste!" she crooned as she walked after him, humming a little tune under her breath as Oikawa gasped. He was slowly losing consciousness and just to stay awake took him everything he got.

"Oh come on, just die already! I'm getting really hungry!" Oikawa felt his body leave the ground as he was smashed into the skeleton of a building, steel beams crashing around him as he coughed. Oh damn, was he going to die without even getting to beat Kageyama and Ushijima? What a joke…

"Come to mama!" she shrieked as she lunged, her kagune aimed for his throat when the structure started to collapse around them.

"What?!" Sawa shrieked as a steel bar fell on top of her, crushing her flat, her screams filling the air just as Oikawa blanked out.

…

 _Oikawa was floating in the darkness, his naked body floating in the water as he tried to rise to the surface. His legs wouldn't move and he was starting to lose air as he reached out. "Come on," he thought as he felt himself fade away. As he begged to just be free of the pain, more thoughts pierced his mind._

 _Memories of him playing with Iwaizumi and both of them getting on to their volleyball team, both of them becoming an unbeatable duo and captain and vice captain of Aoba Johsai. The sadness and rage they felt when Shiratorizawa crushed them over the years, Ushijima looming above them. Last of all, the sad voice of Sawa, the girl who may have just killed him whispering, "I just wanted to feel love like a normal human…"_

With those thoughts, Oikawa felt himself get dragged to the surface and awoke to find himself in a hospital room. The lights glared at him as he slowly opened his eyes, his stomach feeling very empty as he tried to move. There was a mask on his face, oxygen being delivered into him as he looked around. The place was empty save for him and a bedside table full of getwell gifts. He could almost imagine Iwaizumi-s red face as he brought in the balloons into the room, Maki and Matsun pushing him along with Kindaichi and Kunimi at the rear.

"Ah, Oikawa-kun. You're awake," the doctor smiled as he came in, a nurse following suit as they went to check him. Oikawa was surprised he wasn't even in the ICU, considering he was dying with a hole in his stomach about… what day was it?

"How long have I been out?"

"Oh, about three days."

Oikawa didn't even want to imagine all the stress he must have caused his family. His mother would probably be freaking out now about her youngest being in the hospital and not to mention his coach would murder him once he went back for practice, which he won't be able to do in a good while.

"Everything looks good. Right. You should be free to go in a few days."

Oikawa just nodded as the nurse checked on him and by the time they were finished, he was lying on his bed, just gazing out of the window. He didn't know whether to believe everything that had happened so far was real, from Sawa turning out to be a ghoul and him landing in the hospital. Then there was this sinking feeling of emptiness in his gut.

"Oi Shittykawa!"

A familiar voice came from the doorway as Iwaizumi came in, clad in his volleyball uniform followed by his mother and Oikawa-s own mother, who had a handkerchief to her face as she hugged him.

"Hey, mum. It hurts!"

"Tooru! How did you get yourself into such a mess! I was worried sick!"

Iwaizumi's mother gently pried her off as Iwaizumi cuffed him at the back of the head. "The doc said you should be able to go home in a few days but I don't know when you can get back to practice."

Oikawa clenched his fist, thinking of how much precious time he had lost spending recuperating in the hospital when he could be defeating Kageyama and Ushijima on the court. "Don't worry, Iwai-chan. I'll make sure I'm back on the court in no time."

The boys bumped fists with each other just as the nurse came in, wheeling a cart of food for Oikawa. "I think we'll leave you to your food," Iwaizumi murmured as he shooed the other two women out of the room, leaving just Oikawa and the nurse as she placed the tray on the table. It was one of his favorites, salmon, rice and some picked radishes but something was off about the smell like it smelled of burnt tires or something…

Oikawa gulped as he picked up the chopsticks and picked away at the fish, bringing it to his mouth and gulping it down only to taste something like rotten fish in his mouth. He gagged as he spat it out, not being able to hold it in as the nurse raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't like it, you don't have to spit it out, Oikawa-kun."

Oikawa's eyes watered as he stared at the food, now looking more like poison to him than food. He didn't dare to attempt another bite and the nurse sighed as she picked it up and brought it out of the room, leaving Oikawa to wonder if something was very wrong with his body.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **If you liked this story, check out my other Haikyuu! fanfics! Currently I'm doing a zombie apocolypse AU one with most of the characters in it so check it out!**

 **All comments are appreciated and welcomed!**


	2. A much hated ally

**Here is the next chapter. Not going to say much here but enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

The hunger gnawing away at his gut was starting to make him go crazy.

"Tooru! Breakfast is ready!" his mum called as he gulped, thinking of the nightmare he had to endure every day before school. He managed to get away with not having breakfast once in a while with the excuse of having to go for volleyball but most of the time, his persistent mother managed to wrangle him back into the house and force some bread down his throat, only for him to feel like gagging for the whole trip to school.

"Hey, Uncle Tooru, why don't you eat? Don't you need your strength after getting gutted so badly a few weeks ago?" his nephew, Takeru, mumbled as he bit into his toast.

The sight of his nephew being able to enjoy his food made Oikawa's mouth water and his thoughts were racing as he gazed at his nephew. Wait a minute, why was he even looking at his nephew with such intent? The boy was just a skinny thing of seven years, his hair shaved close to his head and his arms looking like chicken wings…

Oikawa stood up, his chair squeaking against the floor much louder than he intended as he grabbed his volleyball jacket and dashed out of the house before he could even start to think about how his nephew looked like food.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You haven't eaten much since you were discharged," Iwaizumi groaned. He sat across his desk, stuffing his bento into his mouth as Oikawa stared at his own. The food was oozing with a smell that made him want to gag as though it was all rotten and he slammed the lid of his bento shut as the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

As the day continued, he couldn't help but feel nauseous, the feeling in his stomach starting to worsen by the hour. Something had definitely changed about him since the accident and it wasn't about him being a superstar in school about surviving a ghoul attack and living to tell the tale. More like he was starting to see his classmates as potential…

"What the hell?!" he groaned as he slammed the ball down onto the court. The only thing keeping him from going insane was the fact that he had been allowed to continue playing volleyball. Iwaizumi watched his best friend from a distance, a frown etched on his face when Matsun dragged him over for some spiking drills.

 _What was going on? Why was the presence of his teammates stirring something primal within him? He felt like he was being surrounded by buffet tables, the food emitting all kinds of delicious aromas, waiting to be devoured. All he needed to do was to reach out and take on of them and bite into them…_

"Damn!" he yelled as he slammed the ball down at full force to see it slam into the net. Before he could utter another curse, the ball ripped through the netting, barely missing hitting Maki in the face as it came to slam into the wall, leaving some marks on the wood as the whole gym went silent.

"Oikawa.. what the…" the coach gaped as he stared at the torn netting. Oikawa was panting as he stared at his own hand before turning to look at the hole. Holy shit, what the hell was wrong with him? Sure his spikes were always stronger than normal but that was taking things way too far…

Iwaizumi was staring at him with an unreadable expression on his face as Oikawa was sent to the bench for a little cooldown. The noise of the gym resumed not long after but there was a lingering tension in the air as the boys watched their captain staring at the ground, uncharacteristically unfocused and agitated. He hadn't been the same sarcastic annoying captain they were used to have supporting their backs. It was though he had become someone else entirely…

"Oi, Shittykawa. I'm escorting you home."

"You're not my mum, Iwai-chan."

"Whatever. I'm still coming along."

Oikawa had to fight back the urge to stop himself from literally biting back at him as he yanked off his sweaty shirt and changed into a clean one. His arms were shaking not from the exhaustion of the game but from what had happened earlier and the past week. It was even a miracle he was back to his feet playing volleyball like normal after being struck in the gut. Heck, even his organs seemed to be in one piece…

He stopped his actions for a minute, his shirt still in his hands as he thought of how he managed to even survive the ghoul incident. Most people didn't survive after having their innards blended by a kagune, let alone live. He vaguely recalled being wheeled into the surgery and the mumbling of doctors and nurses as they examined him.

" _Doctor, his intestines are gone. Unless we find a donor, he won't survive the next hour…"_

 _The doctor sighed as he checked his eyes. Oikawa was zoning in and out of consciousness, his mind barely clinging on to life when he heard the words he dreaded._

" _Transfer the deceased's organs into his."_

" _But sir! She's a ghoul! We don't know what would happen if this mixes with a human…"_

" _Just do it!"_

"Oi, come on! Put on your shirt and let's go!" Iwaizumi snapped as Oikawa came back to reality. He stared at the scar on his belly that had faded away to leave almost no evidence of his encounter as he pulled on the shirt and grabbed his bag. As he walked down the street with Iwaizumi, his worse fears wree starting to click into place.

He had the organs of a ghoul in him. Logically, it was impossible for a human to even survive the process but no one had been mad enough to even try the procedure in the first place. What if… what if….

He was turning into a ghoul.

"Oi, what are you spacing out for?" Oikawa had stopped in his tracks and was just staring into blank space. Iwaizumi sighed as he walked forward and grabbed Oikawa by the arm.

"Come on, Shittykawa. I'm not going to go home late with all these ghoul attacks going on and I'm starving like hell!"

The word 'ghoul' struck his heart like a mallet as he watched Iwazumi dragged him ahead, bile rising to his throat as he thought of what Iwaizumi would think of him turning into a monster. Would he turn him into the CCG like any good citizen would or would he accept him?

Then the smell caught his nose as he sniffed. Man, when was the last time he smelled something so good? Darn, his mum's cooking wasn't even as amazing as this. As they turned into the corner leading into the shortcut alley leading from that neighbourhood to the next, Oikawa realized with shock that it was Iwaizumi emitting that delicious smell.

"Iwai-chan, leave me for a bit."

Iwaizumi gaped as he released his arm, Oikawa taking a step back as he placed a hand over his mouth, trying to block out the smell and also to stop himself from gagging. This had to be a joke, he was thinking of his best friend as a gourmet meal now?

"Oi, I know you're tired from not eating and everything but we better get out of here."

Oh, this was a perfect spot. No one would see them or even notice what would happen when one teenage boy attacked another. They might just assume that they were having a friendly fist fight or something…

Oikawa licked his lips as he walked towards Iwaizumi, all control abandoning him as he lunged at him. Iwaizumi yelled with surprise as he smashed into the wall with such force he almost blacked out.

"Hey, what the hell?!"

Oikawa didn't answer as he took him in, his mouth opening wide to go in for the delicious meat Iwaizumi had after so many years of hard training…

The next thing he knew, he was being thrown into the opposite wall and Iwaizumi slid to his knees, only to be slammed in the back of the head by something red. Before he could slam into the ground, the kagune wrapped itself around him and gently set him down, the ace breathing ever so slightly as he was set to the ground.

"Yo," a nastily familiar voice sounded from nearby as Oikawa turned to see his arch nemesis of the court, Ushijima Wakatoshi standing in front of him, clad in his volleyball uniform and a kagune of all things protruding from behind him as he walked towards him, his eyes replaced with the typical red sclera and black pupils of a ghoul.

"I always knew you were an ass and a monster, but I didn't expect you to be an actual monster."

Ushijima didn't retort to the comment as he slammed Oikawa into the other wall, Oikawa spitting out blood from the force of the impact.

"So the rumours are true. That stupid doctor decided that it would be best to save your miserable life and turned you into a ghoul in the process. Now that leaves me with more work."

"And why is it your concern about my wellbeing? You can just go back to playing volleyball on your team and leave me to rot…"

Now that he knew he was a ghoul, he didn't know what else he could do. His sister was a member of the CCG, as was their father who died in combat years ago. If they ever found out he was a ghoul… would his own sister not hesitate to take his life for being a monster?

"I'm going to get to the point and give you two options. The first option, you come to Shiratorizawa Academy…"

"No way in hell I'm going to that school of yours. Why the hell should I even go there in the first place?"

"It's a school exclusive to ghouls. Why do you think its so hard for people to enter?"

Oikawa hadn't considered the thought since he never wanted to be on the same team with Ushijima. He could never forgive him for calling Iwaizumi weak.

"All the students and faculty members are ghouls from all over the country. There you'll be provided the education to survive in the real world and also be able to eat without having to kill humans. Or would you rather go back to your home and risk devouring your own family when your hunger overcomes you? I'm sure you know just how hellish the hunger of a ghoul can be."

Oikawa gulped as he thought of what he had been going through the past week. He didn't know if he could survive it much longer, although he would rather much starve than go to Shiratorizawa.

"Choose. Come to Shiratorizawa or risk devouring your friends and family in your hunger."

As Ushijima's words filled the air, Oikawa was left with the hardest and worst decisions he had to make his entire life.

 **Well, I just had to put in Ushijima being a ghoul and Oikawa having to deal with it in the worse way possible. Don't know, just wanted to make things even more insane and fun, haha!**

 **Hope that wasn't too weird!**


	3. Moving away

**I don't own the characters.**

Iwaizumi had known Oikawa long enough that he knew he was a piece of trash and that he often did things out of gut feeling. But he never thought he would be betrayed in such a manner when Oikawa was walking past him through the school gates. He snatched his arm before he could get away from him, snapping his body back to bring the other boy to face him.

"Hey, Trashykawa. Don't tell me what the coach said was true. That you're transferring to Shiratorizawa of all places?!"

Oikawa shrugged as he snatched his arm away from his grasp, uncharacteristically sullen and not prodding him with any insults, which deeply worried Iwaizumi. Ever since his accident, it was as though he had been hollowed out and something else had crawled in to take his place.

What happened a few days ago wasn't his imagination. He recalled seeing a kagune rippling through the air and Oikawa's right eye turning the red colour of a ghoul as he tried to chomp his shoulder, his breath making him shudder as Iwaizumi prayed that it was all a nightmare. Or maybe he could have hit his head really hard and made the whole thing up since he was found unconscious, according to his mum.

"Tell me. What the heck is going on?! Ever since that damn accident, you've been acting weird! Don't tell me you can't let me know! I'm your best friend, your partner on the court! We're one set! As if you can survive without me, you shitty…"

"Well, I can!"

Oikawa snapped as he edged away from Iwaizumi as though his presence was draining his energy. Little did Iwaizumi know that Oikawa was taking everything he had to stop his eye from changing and his kagune from slipping out to tear into soft human flesh.

"I"ll be moving into the dorms so you won't be seeing me anymore. Don't worry, Iwai-chan. I'm sure you guys can find another setter, there's plenty of guys on the team."

"This isn't about the team! Heck, I don't even know whats up with you now! Tell me, Oikawa! Please!"

Iwaizumi yell filled the air as the wind ruffled their hair, the sun already setting behind to paint Oikawa in an orangey glow. He smiled sadly as he shook his head. "No, Iwai-chan. For your sake, this is for the best."

He turned to walk out of the gate, Iwaizumi not making a move to stop him as his best friend stepped into a world different from his own.

…

"You got to be kidding me," Oikawa groaned as he looked at the room he had been designated to. The person seated on the bed made him want to vomit as Ushijima stood up, his tall frame already almost hitting the ceiling as Oikawa ducked around him to put his stuff on the table.

"Why the hell did I have to bunk with you of all people, Ushiwaka-chan?" Oikawa thought the old nickaname would hopefully make the guy walk out of there to never return but that just made Ushijima sigh, "I've been tasked to make sure you don't break any of the rules when you're here and I don't just mean the human rules."

Oikawa flinched as he thought of how the school was run. From the outside, Shiratorizawa Academy was a private school that groomed some of the best students in the prefecture in both academics and sports, only the best entering through the hellish exams or through sports scholarships. It was also a school for ghouls, although the number of humans probably outnumbered them two to one. Ghouls lived in a different set of dorms from the others, allowing them to feed in peace and not to raise any suspicion should someone try to unleash their kagune either by intention or by accident.

"You're even more of a freak than I thought," Oikawa murmured as Ushijima wrinkled his nose, "You smell weird."

"I appreciate you worrying about how I smell but can you help me out here."

Ushijima didn't make a move as he walked out of the room, stopping at the door to face him. "You are of human and ghoul origins. I don't know what to make out of you, Oikawa Tooru."

Oikawa was left in the room on his own to stare at the wall. He wanted to let go his anger about his situation, having to leave everything he cared for behind into the very place he swore to defeat. Thinking about being on the same team with Ushijima made him sick.

Then the thought of Iwaizumi almost being killed by him a few days prior made him shake off his thoughts and slap himself on the cheeks. "For Iwai-chan, I'm going to go through this shit."

"So how's your new roommate?" Tendou purred as Ushijima shut the door behind him. The redhead smirked as Ushijima didn't answer, both of them turning to walk down the hall. They were supposed to have classes but since Oikawa was moving in now, Ushijima had been excused from them while Tendou just opted to skip out on them. In his eyes, being a ghoul doesn't really help much in getting an education and he would be taking over his father's business in the end anyway so its no big deal even if he failed.

"I always found Oikawa strange but after that incident, he changed. I never sensed so much fear in him before, even when we had matches and now, I don't know what to make out of him."

Despite him wanting to know more about what was going, he had to focus on making sure Oikawa didn't go around killing people or making it known that their school housed ghouls. For now, volleyball would have to wait.

...

"Oikawa-san did what?!" Kindaichi blurted as the rest of the team stared dumbfounded at their new captain, who was actually just their vice-captain with a promotion. "As I said, Oikawa didn't give me much on what the heck was happening other that he had a sports scholarship and had very little time to give it any thought."

"But didn't he hate the school? He said he was going to crush that guy with his bare hands during the finals! Why the heck would he go there?!"

"The point is, I don't know! Now get your butts back into training or I'll give you ten diving drills after this!"

As the rest of the team scattered, only Matsun and Maki remained to watch their teammates walk to the side to take a swig from his bottle. Without Oikawa, it was as though the outlet Iwaizumi used to lash out whatever his thoughts had been on that day was gone. They may have fought a lot but at least they held the team together. They didn't know how much longer the team would be able to hold now that their star player was gone.

"That idiot," Iwaizumi cursed as he set down his bottle, his heart hammering as he went to face his team.


	4. Fitting in

**Wow been a while since I did any writing. Here's the new chapter!**

Oikawa was not liking his new school at all.

Not only did he have to get away from getting fawned at by human girls and avoiding becoming snacks for female ghouls, he had to be with Ushijima about 12 hours of the day, considering they had to practice together for volleyball and be roommates for the entirety of the night, which was why Oikawa took to being a night owl and hanging around the library for as long as he could until he was kicked out.

"Hey, come on. You should try to sleep more. Not sleeping actually affects how well you can control your appetite and all," Tendou mused as Oikawa sat down for breakfast. The ghouls and humans had different cafeterias so he was lucky he would be able to eat in peace without having to worry about eating human body parts. The problem was that whenever he saw human flesh, he would have to hold back the urge to gag.

The last time he had eaten was two weeks since he moved into Shiratorizawa and he was not dealing with it well.

Coupled with having to maintain himself in front of humans and practicing volleyball for hours every day, Oikawa's restrain was running out. His classroom had the aroma of his favorite meal every time he walked in, except it was the scent of humans. Sometimes he would try to eat some human food only to throw up, reminding him that he was way beyond the point of turning back.

"Say, if you eat human flesh, why don't you drink blood?" he mused as Tendou quirked an eyebrow.

"We're not vampires and plus… well, never thought about that. Hey, Wakatoshi! Why don't you say we try out human blood and se if it helps us restrain our hunger?"

Oikawa tried his best not to spit out his coffee as Ushijima sat down next to Tendou.

"Don't bother. We would have done it ages ago if it did."

Tendou whistled as Oikawa pushed his chair back and stalked off, dumping his half finished coffee into the sink. He didn't know how much longer he could take it with drinking that disgusting bitter stuff. He was more of a tea person after all.

Thinking of that reminded him of how he and Iwaizumi would fight over whether coffee or tea was better. The sinking feeling of missing his best friend made him more determined to ride out being in Shiratorizawa Academy. Besides, it was only for a year so it should be ok. Then he would be free from having to deal with Ushijima forever.

But he was a ghoul. What life did he have ahead of him?

Oikawa never thought about the future much since all he cared about was playing volleyball until his body broke apart and deal with the consequences later. Maybe he did consider at one point working with the CCG but that was all history to him.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Oikawa-san." Oikawa barely registered having bumped into Shirabu, yet another mystery to the Shiratorizawa team.

Shirabu was a human and the only human playing on the volleyball team. The others were all ghouls, heck, he was the only human to actually make it to the starting order.

The drills that the coach put the boys through were tough even for Oikawa who now had the strength and durability of a ghoul and he couldn't begin to imagine just how much pain Shirabu was going through. But the boy kept up anyway, always setting in time with Ushijima's killer spikes. Now with Oikawa on the team, he could very lose his spot as a regular, unless Oikawa wasn't of any use.

"Now tell me, why isn't Kageyama Tobio on the team?" That was the first thing he had asked Ushijima when they were on the court and he didn't see his beloved junior on the court.

"He wasn't of any use to the team."

Oikawa wanted to snort at that but didn't dare to as the coach began to bark out some drills. 100 serves. And he thought his coach was bad.

But he could still play volleyball. That was all he could ask for.

As the day went by, the only thing on his mind was about volleyball and his old team. How were they coping without him? And most of all, how was Iwaizumi taking in all of this?

He tried his best not to snap his pencil in half as he tried to contain his guilt. He left his best friend behind to join the team the swore to crush together. What kind of worst human being could he get?

Wait, he wasn't a human anymore.

"Oi, Oikawa. Get your butt to practice now," Tendou grinned as he grabbed his arm and tried to drag him forward. Oikawa tugged his arm away and followed after him to the large volleyball gym dedicated to the team and found Ushijima already there, stretching whilst talking with Shirabu. Shirabu turned to give him a condescending look before walking to the net.

"Come on, Shirabu! Oikawa! Both of you get to setting!" the coach barked as Oikawa took his place at the net. Setting for the team was much more different than doing for Aoba Johsai. These people were strong and quick, all moving forward at different times and rhythms. Aoba Johsai had been a well-oiled team, all of them moving in fluid motion with one another as they got in for the final hit.

"Oi, Oikawa! Nice toss!" Iwaizumi's voice filled his mind just as a large shadow filled his vision. Iwaizumi leaped into the air, his arm pulled back as he aimed for the spike. "Iwai-chan," he whispered when the coach yelled, " Oi, what are you doing? Toss!"

The image of Iwaizumi faded away to reveal Ushijima leaping into the air, his frame much bigger than Iwaizumi's as he turned to Oikawa. Oikawa never felt so exposed at his laser glare as he set the ball, the ball curving into an arc to fit into Ushijima's palm nicely to spike it onto the other side.

"Next time you space out, you're going to be spiking 100 times!" the coach shouted as Oikawa clicked his tongue.

He could use a good spike right about now.


	5. Mad teacher

**Merry Christmas guys! Man I think its been a month since I updated but I'm back and ready to start afresh with this! Got a few ideas as I get more crazy about Haikyu and with the new season of Tokyo Ghoul being played, trying to awaken my inner ghoul hehehehe.**

 **Hope you guys like it and let me know your thoughts and feelings on this!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

If things couldn't get any worse for Oikawa, it was about to get worse.

After volleyball practice, he had to undertake additional practice for using his Kagune with none other than Tendou, who was the second most annoying person on the team to him. When he was on the other side of the court, Oikawa could just imagine being able to wipe off the smirk on his face whenever Iwaizumi spiked a ball onto their side of the court.

The thought of Iwaizumi brought more pain to his heart than he would like.

"Oya. You know, if you don't know how to control your kagune, your going to be in deep shit if you ever run into trouble. Especially since you've hardly ever used it and you're just so persistent in trying to cling on to your humanity. Pfh."

Don't smack him. Don't smack him in the face with the volleyball. Or pierce him with through with the kagune. Not like it would matter since he would just heal himself right up. The only problem would be to clean the mess after that.

"Ha, I'll get used to this in no time, Tendou-chan," he grinned as Tendou make a face.

"Try me," he grinned as both of his eyes turned black, the pupils red as he flashed his kagune. The kagune ripped through the air to slam into him, Tendou careful not to spill any blood since he didn't want to clean up after that.

"Imagine it being an extension of your body. Imagine having a really annoying person in front of you right now that you so desperately want to kill but you can't cuz if you do, the cops are going to find you and they'll torture you before turning your kagune into a quinque. Now, that wouldn't be very fun wouldn't it?" he grinned as Oikawa tried to control himself. He was starting to tire from having had two hours of volleyball practice earlier, a 5km run, half an hour of warmups and cooldowns and now an hour of kagune training.

He was more than ready to kill this guy right there and then.

He reached into himself, feeling for his kagune. He felt a small prick of pain as the kagune emerged from the bottom of his spine, rising in an arc to come down to Tendou who smirked before using his kagune to flip himself into the air.

"Now try not to kill me!" he hooted as Oikawa clicked his tongue.

He spent about five minutes trying to hit Tendou with the flat side of his kagune but failing miserably, droplets of blood dripping onto the ground as Tendou grinned, "You know if Iwaizumi finds out about this and he turns on you, what are you going to do? You can either kill him with your kagune and silence him forever, or you could bat him aside and let him live to tell the tale. Now humans aren't the best at keeping secrets you know so why not consider the first option?"

"Shut up! He'll never betray me!" Oikawa yelled as thoughts of Iwaizumi being piered by his kagune filled the air. The sight of his best friend and his teammates lying in pools of their own blood filled his mind as he tried to block them out.

"Neh neh! I heard your big sis is an Investigator! Oh man, what would happen if she found out about you? She's so gonna kill you and use your kagune to make a new weapon! At least she'll have the assurance of you being by her side forever? Doesn't that sound fun for sibling bonding?"

Oikawa lashed out with his kagune, not caring anymore as he tried to hit Tendou to the ground. Tendou's kagune carried him through the air with ease of an acrobat, not stopping for a moment to give him a moment's peace.

"You don't know Iwai-chan. You don't know my family! I swear I would kill you if I had the chance!" he yelled as Tendou cackled, "Oh, but would you? What would you do when you've spilled blood on your hands?"

"You're a ghoul! It's different!"

"But so are you now. Humans are just lifestock, meat for us to survive. For one of us to live, the other must die. Now, that isn't so hard, isn't it?" he grinned as Oikawa lashed out, crying out as his kagune pierced Tendou in the abdomen.

Tendou coughed as he slid to the ground, twitching in a pool of his own blood when Ushijima entered the room.

"Oi, stop faking it Tendou. I know you heal up much faster than any of us."

"Whoops. I just wanted to scare him that's all," Tendou smirked as he got to his feet, ignoring the large hole in his stomach that had started to close. As Oikawa watched Ushijima talk to Tendou, he could only imagine what sort of world of monsters he had been dragged into.

"I apologize for Tendou but he can be a bit… overboard," Ushijima murmured, blank-faced as usual as Oikawa snarled, "Great. Now I have to master my kagune as well under the supervision of a madman."

"He is mad, but he's the best in kagune usage than any of us. I only ever know how to play volleyball, although I don't know if I can make it to the world stage without anyone finding out about me being a ghoul."

"Ah Ushiwaka-chan, I feel so bad for you," Oikawa growled. He would have been thrilled to know that Ushijima would never try out for the national team in the fear of exposing his identity but that didn't stop him from hating him more.

"Tell me, Ushiwaka-chan. Why didn't you just kill me when you had the chance? I'm an abomination; neither human nor ghoul. Why did you let me live?"

Silence filled the room for a moment before Ushijima grabbed a mop and began to clean the floor with it.

"You're curious. I just want to see how you humans can evolve into something we've never seen before."

Oikawa snorted as he grabbed his bottle and stalked out of the room before Ushijima called out, "Oh if you want, I can swap Tendou for Tsutsumo or Leon. They're much nicer teachers."

Oikawa's hand clasped on the gym door, digging into the metal hard enough to leave some finger marks.

"I'll take the madman. I need to be mad in order to survive in this world of yours."

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can but until then, happy Holidays!**


	6. Two setters

**Yahoo! Here's another chapter guys! Just felt like writing a lot today!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Leading a life of being a half human half ghoul was starting to become almost normal to Oikawa.

Almost.

He managed to settle into the routine of going to classes, going for practices and going for Kagune training late into the night while trying to study for exams and university, not like he could apply for one if he did.

No way he was going to a place where he could potentially kill people if his hunger went out of hand.

"Oi, eat up if you wanna live," Tendou smirked as Oikawa slowly put the fork to his mouth. He wanted to puke at the thought of what he was about to it when he felt the fork getting yanked out of his hand and getting stuffed down his throat.

He gagged as Tendou rolled around with laughter as he swallowed his first piece of human flesh in a week. Instantly he felt reenergized and he felt only slightly guilty about eating the poor person that had been cut and served to him.

 _Humans are only lifestock, meat for us to survive. One must eat the other to survive. That's just how it is._

Oikawa wondered if there was such thing as a vegetarian ghoul.

"Oya, why are you so tired even though you drink so much coffee and just had some flesh, Oikawa-kun?" Tendou purred as Oikawa tried to walk ahead of him. Some girls giggled as they passed and Tendou gave them a grin that even makes Oikawa squirm as they walked to class.

Ushijima was already in his seat, slumped over the desk as he snored. Tendou gave him a few pokes before he finally got up just in time for the teacher to come in and start roll call.

"Guess he's human after all in a way," Oikawa thought as Ushijima yawned when his name was called out. As classes went by, Oikawa couldn't help but look at the ghouls that occupied his class. A girl in pigtails sat at the front, furiously copying the maths questions from the board. Ushijima was actually trying to work out a calculation on his book and Tendou was balancing a pencil in between his nose and lip as he did an equation. They looked so… human.

 _But they're not. They're ghouls._ Oikawa thought as the bell rung and he cursed at not paying much attention. He had already fallen behind schoolwork since he was out in the hospital for about a week.

Why was he even thinking of studying at this time?

He thought about how Iwaizumi, Maki, and Matsun must be doing now, studying for university entrance exams. Iwaizumi may look like he had no brains but he actually was pretty smart. Matsun and Maki weren't too bad either, although they were better off opening a joke shop and scare the living shit out of people than go on to study chemistry like they both intended to do, although he guessed it was due to the fact they loved it when the test tubes shoot out crazy colored smokes and explode in the teacher's face.

He smiled at the thought of his old friends as the day went on.

Being in practice often took its toll on how Oikawa missed his team. He missed Iwaizumi jumping for a spike, Matsun and Maki always having his back in the back row or blocking, Kindaichi blocking any ball that headed their way.

"Heads up!" Tendou yelled as Oikawa shook out of his reverie to see the ball spinning so fast at him it could have torn his head off his neck if he didn't avoid it. He barely managed to receive it as it spun out of control and smashed into the wall.

"Oikawa! Pay attention or I'll make sure you never make it to the starting lineup!" the coach yelled as he clicked his tongue.

Shirabu was watching from the sidelines, staring intensely as the game went on. As soon as Oikawa had been transferred to the school, Shirabu hadn't had much of a chance playing in the starting lineup as much as he did last time. But for some reason, Oikawa didn't feel that much animosity about it.

He or Kageyama would have killed to get the position of setter on their team.

The thought of his kouhai made him play harder, setting the balls the way the players wanted it. They spiked it hard and well, always sending them to the other side with ease but it felt wrong to see maroon and white instead of turquoise and white.

"Ora! Pay attention dammit!" the coach shouted once more as Oikawa smirked.

Ushijima came up for a spike and Oikawa set it high in the air as the giant slammed it into the ground.

Once they were done with their cooldowns, Oikawa found himself going to Shirabu, who was about to pack up and go back.

"Shirabu-chan!" he called as the boy scowled, "I'll appreciate it if you didn't call me that, Oikawa-san," adding a lot of venom into saying –san that made him gulp.

"Sorry, bad habit. I just want to ask…"

"About how I feel about you being the setter. To be honest, I'm pissed. I worked hard to get the position and I've been serving Ushijima-san well on the court."

He shuffled his feet a little before looking at Oikawa, the determined look on his face reminding him of himself long ago when he didn't care about beating Kageyama.

"But for now, I'm contented to support the team from the sidelines if it means that Ushijima-san would be able to utilize anyone on the court to his advantage. That's all I want and care about. But let me warn you, I'll steal your position back from you one day and that won't be after you graduate."

Oikawa grinned a little as he nodded before Shirabu turned.

"Oh and also, even though I'm a human, whether I knew if the team is made up of ghouls or all humans, I would still join it. Being able to walk among monsters and stand with them against others, that's the best feeling I could ever get."

As he walked into the darkness, Oikawa stared at the sky, the sky hardly dotted with stars due to the light pollution as he smiled.

"Monsters eh? I never really thought myself as one until now."


	7. Linking it all

**New chapter guys! This is a bit about the Oikawa family, especially Oikawa's older sister who isn't mentioned in the manga but it has been hinted that he has an older sister so here is the way I picture she might be like.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

Oikawa Reiko is one of the top investigators in the nation and has been at the top of ranks ever since she joined the CCG Training Academy. She would kill ghouls without remorse, all in the name of bringing down the creatures that brought so much pain to the world.

But once she was at home, she was a doting mother who loved her son very much and teased and spoiled her younger brother Tooru to pieces. Although she wished she could spend much more time with Takeru instead of spending nights in the office.

"Hey mum! I still don't get why did Tooru even go to Shiratorizawa after the million and one complains he had made about it!" she called as her mother set food on the table. Her mother had managed to get her appetite back slightly after the shock of Oikawa's injury and with him suddenly moving away from home to the famous Shiratorizawa which offered him a sports scholarship and he refused to go there due to his hatred for Ushijima.

"He's a big boy now. I think he has finally realized the potential he has in being on the best team in the prefecture and not to mention that it boasts some of the best teaching facilities in the nation. But I do worry about him getting into the game so quickly after that accident."

The words ICU, emergency operation, lost organs filled her mind as Reiko picked up a piece of fish and put it in her mouth.

"Come on mum. I know he hated that school and its just so fishy."

"Now now what did I say about you bringing your work back home to the dinner table?"

"Sorry, mum."

Recently she had been put on the case of tracking down what could be the main cooperation in charge of taking care of the ghouls in the area. After much investigation and spilled blood, she had managed to get out one name from one of the ghouls she had spent nights torturing: the Ushijima Group, the biggest manufacturer of Japanese clothing in the nation.

Ushijima Cooperations sponsored most of Shiratorizawa Acadesportssport teams and not to mention that they had been the ones to build the dorms a few years back. They had a large influence over Japan's economy and Reiko thought the information must have been a fluke.

Deep down, she had a bad feeling about all of this and how it seemed to be connected to her brother.

"Mum! Stop staring at your food and eat. Eats going to get cold," Takeru sighed as he set down his finished bowl. Reiko had been lost in her own train of thoughts on Oikawa as she quickly finished her meal and grabbed her coat to leave.

"I'll be back before midnight mum," she called as she slammed the door behind her and walked onto the streets. She had work to do.

…

"Achoo!' Oikawa sneesed into his food as Tendou laughed before Leon handed him a tissue.

"I wonder who could be talking about you right now, One-eyed boy," Tendou grinned as Leon sighed, "Give him a rest, Tendou."

"I don't know. Could be Iwai-chan, or my family for all I know. Or maybe the coach is starting to miss me and wants me back on the team, which I can't due to being a ghoul now, well not even a full ghoul and then there's my horde of fangirls…"

"Woah woah! We didn't want to hear your entire list of people who give a shit about you," Tendou hooted as Oikawa leaned back in his chair.

"Come to think of it, your older sister is a high ranked Investigator in CCG right?"

"Yup. She spends nights in the office and barely even comes home to Takeru. I end up having to babysit him most of the time along with my mum, although the kid looks like he might actually be a good volleyball player in the future."

Ever since Reiko had lost her husband, Takashi in a ghoul raid, she had been hell bent to wipe out the race of ghouls from the face of the earth. She had only just given birth to Takeru then when he died. Oikawa knew the guy had been a good man and was sad to see the casket being lowered into the grave, although Reiko barely shed any tears as her husband was lowered into the ground never to be seen again.

"Ah, her husband was that whats his name, Takashi Nanase right? Oh I heard he gave quite a fight with those ghouls. They were rogue and were meant to be put down so they didn't really affect us but still, shame a bunch of good humans had to be ripped to pieces and all," Tendou murmured as he drank his coffee before making a face.

Once the funeral was over, Reiko had changed her surname and Takeru's to Oikawa and she had focused on work ever since. Oikawa knew she had been promoted very fats for someone as young as her and she was already on the team for investigating something about a high cooperation being in charge of ghouls…

"Wait a minute, don't tell me she's going to pinpoint Ushijima's family being the main reason why so many ghouls have managed to survive and thrive in the country?" Leon asked as Tendou laughed, "She would have to be a genius to figure that out! The Ushijima Group have long been the saviors and benefactors of Japan ghouls so they're always hiding their tracks."

As Tendou and Leon quarreled over the topic, Oikawa can only pray that his sister hadn't managed to get to the root of all of this and how he was entangled in it all.


	8. The ace and the setter

**We've had a lot about Oikawa so now its time for Iwaizumi to get some action!**

 **I don't own the characters.**

 _Iwaizumi had his back against the wall, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as he tried to break free. He was already tired after practicing volleyball for two hours and he didn't have the energy to fight back as he stared into the red before everything went black. The next thing he knew, he was back in his room and his mother was talking to Oikawa outside about him collapsing from dehydration and he had hauled the guy back to his home._

 _Iwaizumi never recalled Oikawa ever being strong enough to carry him back and up to his room bridle style._

Iwaizumi opened his eyes to be met with the darkness of his room. The clock read 12 pm but he couldn't find the urge to go back to bed despite having trained most of the afternoon in the gym.

"Shit you, shittykawa," he growled as he threw a hand over his face. Ever since Oikawa had left for Shiratorizawa, he had barely been able to keep the team together with the help of Matsun and Maki and with the summer interhigh coming up, he didn't want to imagine what would happen to their team when they have to face Oikawa on the other side of the net.

Next thing he knew, he was in his trainers and his Aoba Johsai jersey and running down the road, his mind just carrying him to wherever he felt he needed to be which was the last place he expected.

He found himself standing in front of Shiratorizawa Academy, the buildings dark and the few streetlights dotting the road making the place look much more eerie than normal as he reached to grip the gate.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could be arrested," a familiar voice said as Iwaizumi scowled.

"What do you want, Ushijima?"

The giant stood in front of him, the jacket bearing the national flag of Japan emblazoned on it as Iwaizumi tried to stop himself from punching him in the face.

"I don't know what happened between you and Oikawa but I suggest you don't interact with him anymore for your own sake."

"You're telling me after he just decided to transfer to the school that we've been trying to crush all these years without any reason?! Tell me, what the shit happened so bad or insane he needed to transfer out of the team?!"

Iwaizumi had no right and skill to lead Aoba Johsai. It was and always would be Oikawa's duty and specialty. He was the ace but Oikawa was the team setter. He had the ability to conduct the team to his tune, allowing them to produce the best music their instruments had to offer.

Iwaizumi flinched as Ushijima placed a hand on his shoulder before whispering, "You're very lucky to be one of the few people he trusts and genuinely cares for."

As Ushijima removed his hand and walked into the school through a small gate, Iwaizumi could only stare at his disappearing figure before he turned to run back to his own home.

…

 _Oikawa found himself back in the alley, his hunger coursing through him and threatening to devour him if he didn't eat the boy in front of him. At first, he couldn't make out the face but he knew very well who it was. The spiky haired spiker who spiked every ball he tossed with ease onto the other side of the court, the person who always made sure he remained on the right path._

 _Iwaizumi._

" _Iwai-chan... I…" he whispered as Iwaizumi's face turned into one of horror._

" _You're a ghoul?! What… I always knew you were trash and a monster but never a ghoul, Shittykawa."_

 _I know. I am a monster. But hearing it from you, it's killing me._

" _Iwai-chan, let me explain."_

" _Someone, there's a ghoul! Please, help!" Iwaizumi yelled as Oikawa panicked, not knowing what to do when Iwaizumi choked on his own blood._

" _No… no no no," Oikawa gasped as his kagune slipped out of Iwaizumi's body to let him slump to the ground. Dead._

" _Iwai-chan!"_

Oikawa woke up to find himself covered with sweat. He ran his hand through his hair before realizing that his dormmate was missing. He quickly flipped on the light at the study desk and stared into the mirror he kept there to find himself looking at a single eye bleached in black with a red sclera.

Oikawa covered his eye, trying to get his breathing to even out before the eye turned back to normal. He had been adviced to wear an eyepatch so he didn't have to worry about causing a ruckus with having a single ghoul eye but he didn't want to look like a pirate either.

Not wanting to have to deal with going back to sleep, he pulled on some training clothes and made his way to the training gym located underneath the main volleyball gym.

The place had been equipped with all sorts of equipment and was made to withstand whatever a ghoul and their kagune could do to each other. He actually loved the place much more than he would like.

If it weren't for the player standing in the center of the court, kagune out and ready to spike a ball.

"You know, Ushiwaka-cham, you don't have to show off your volleyball skills when you're doing kagune training," he said as he walked into the room. Ushijima turned to look at him, his eyes had already turned into black with red sclera.

"Trying to spike a volleyball with your kagune is actually very good practice for your control and speed. By spiking, you learn to exert the amount of force needed for the ball to be brought to the ground and at the same time learn how to not destroy the ball in the process."

"You had to merge volleyball with everything."

"What brings you to the gym so late at night?"

"Sleeping problems."

Not like he wanted to mention that they were about Iwaizumi.

Ushijima merely motioned him to get closer as he tossed the volleyball at his direction.

"Try to do what I just did. Your control is already getting better but your power is still raw and uncontrolled."

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he held the ball in front of him, right hand back as he got ready to spike the ball when he remembered he had to hit it with his kagune.

He breathed as he extended his kagune, the tentacle-like structure moving out of his body to arc high above his head.

He tossed the ball into the air and let his kagune smack it just as the ball exploded to pieces.

"Shit," he cursed as another ball came at his direction.

"Unless you manage to get at least one ball down without destroying it, you can leave," "Ushijima said as Oikawa silently cursed.

Despite him hating the guy and all, he thought that this was a good way for someone who had trouble sleeping to pass the time.

…

The next day, Tendou spent the whole morning trying to make sure Oikawa and Ushijima didn't get called out in class or they would have to have detention afterward and the coach would have their necks for it.


End file.
